SUMMARY We have successfully designed and fabricated the backPack drive for spine recordings in awake mice (AIM I), and fully developed a novel behavioral model AIM II (see Y1 Progress Report and Black et al.). In this SUPPLEMENTAL APPLICATION, we propose new experiments to elucidate the laminar organization of low-frequency oscillations in SI at a much higher level of cellular localization than originally sought. These new experiments will augment the overall impact of our project by localizing oscillations in SI to specific lamina and correlating oscillations with thalamic single-unit firing in the context of ecologically-relevant and ultra-fast nociceptive behavior. They will also generate high dimensional neural data at multiple scales (single units, LFP) which will be available to other investigators upon request.